


Care

by Jenwryn



Category: Honeydew Syndrome
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd always thought your folks were the ones you were stuck with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tacitus_3, as a Christmas present drabble.

You'd always thought that your folks were the ones you're stuck with; that, even if you sometimes don't like them (and who does, actually, like their family the whole damn time?), they're still the ones that matter most in the grand scheme of things. And perhaps that's why, when you realise you're doing it _again_ \- that you're making your decisions depending upon the way his mouth quirks, or his shoulders shift -  it comes as such a shock. You feel vaguely dizzy.

You care.

You actually care.

He's family too, but differently, more, something else - family _you've chosen of your own free will. _

And how incomprehensible is that, then?


End file.
